


Only You Can Make Me Whole

by stylescoalition



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [5]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, me on finals week: WRITE THIS HUNDARHD CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: No matter what presents are shared this Christmas, no matter what way they decorate the tree, it’ll be the best as long as Aleks and Brett get to celebrate it with each other...... or in each other. Either way works.





	Only You Can Make Me Whole

**December 1st, 2018**

 

Brett Hundley is the most important person, the most important  _thing_  that Aleksandr Marchant has ever had the pleasure of having in his life.

Brett doesn’t even have to get Aleks anything for Christmas because the pleasure of dating him is enough. The pleasure of waking up to him in the morning, cuddling with him in front of the fireplace of their new home, and enjoying candle-lit dinners in the peaceful night, all of that is enough for Aleks and even more. But now there’s a new pleasure to add to the list and it’s watching Brett put up Christmas decorations.

It’s too early, Aleks thinks, and it’s totally out of character for Brett to decorate for Christmas in the first place but Aleks himself is a fan of the holiday so he won’t complain.

 

Aleks watches from his stool behind the bar counter in the kitchen, the perfect place to drink his heavily modified Starbucks hot chocolate as he watches Brett drape the green and red garland over the shelf of the fireplace. They decided to have a lazy day with each other so they’re wearing comfortable clothes - Aleks opted for one of Brett’s long sleeve black shirts with black and white plaid flannel pants whereas Brett has settled for a red tanktop and grey sweatpants. It allows Aleks to see his muscular arms work away and he somewhat wishes those arms were somewhere around his frame instead.

Aleks slumps over the counter to get more comfortable and he takes a long sip of his hot chocolate, even slips a marshmallow into his mouth with his tongue. Ah yes, watching Brett and those tree trunk arms is so much better than… whatever is on their television at the moment. Aleks hasn’t paid attention to that as much as he has his older boyfriend. He should probably help Brett put up some decorations and he will but for right now, he just wants to enjoy the scenery.

The scenery is older than he is with a newly shaven bald head and the scenery pulls it off rather well. Aleks misses that receding hairline of his but even he has to admit it had to go at some point. Doesn’t stop him from mourning in privacy but that’s his business. The scenery also has the warmest brown eyes, so dark and rich, and he has a powerful body as well, a body that Aleks loves to have over him, loves to have it press him down into the bed...

“Aleks?”

… fucking him with long, languid thrusts while he whispers the most sensually dirty words into his ear and when those moments happen, Aleks wonders how he got so lucky with Brett.

“... Aleks?”

Because seriously, he’s  _so_  lucky. Aleks never would’ve thought he and Brett would ever date but it’s coming close to a year now. In fact, this is their first Christmas with each other! Granted, they spent Christmas with each other last year as well but they were just fucking around back then and it’s graduated into a relationship with much more meaning and sentimental value.

“Oh gosh,  _Aleksandr.”_

Oh fucking shit, Aleks hasn’t spaced off staring at somebody like that since… well, since he stared off at Brett a few days ago. Only Brett didn’t notice that time because he was in an angry conversation on the phone and when Brett's angry, he goes into a trance but it's weirdly hot too when he's angry so Aleks just stares and  _stares,_  kinda like what he did just now!

 

Aleks suddenly sits up straight and clears his throat, puts on a smile like he wasn’t in a trance at all. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Aleks finally replies.

Brett chuckles and replies with a “hey” before he crosses his arms over the countertop. “Something on your mind?” he asks as he cocks his head. “You looked like you were in  _serious_  thought, dude.

“Nothing, really.” Aleks shrugs and sets his drink to the side so he can cross his arms over the countertop, his own pressing against Brett’s. “Just like, thinking about you. How lucky I am to have you. How hot you are so uh, yeah,” he chuckles and looks to Brett’s lips. “Whole lotta nothing going on here.”

Maybe there was an underlying thought as to why Brett is making such an effort with Christmas this year but it really isn’t that important, not when he now feels the gaze of Brett scanning his features - a common feeling and one that Aleks is happy to bask in.

Brett’s eyes roam all over Aleks’ face, starting from his soft, pink lips, to that sharp nose, those equally warm brown eyes, before it circles around his face for him to stare into Aleks’ eyes. He blinks as a smile slowly graces his face and he huffs a fond breath through his nose before he leans over to kiss Aleks right on the nose.

Aleks’ eyes fall shut and with a smile of his own, he leans in to press his forehead against Brett’s and he actually _giggles_  when Brett pecks him on the lips, a legit giggle that would leave him embarrassed were it anybody else but with Brett, he doesn’t mind at all.

“Do you know,” Brett says quietly, “that I wake up every morning thanking God that you’re mine?”

Aleks hums softly and tilts his head. “I do,” he murmurs before he returns the peck to Brett’s lips. “And I do the same.”

Whether Aleks wakes up in Brett’s arms or whether they wake up on opposite ends of the bed, he’ll look over to Brett and there’ll only be one thought in his mind -  _I’m so glad he’s mine._ There are millions of people he can be with in this world but out of all of them, he fell in love with Brett and thank god, Brett fell in love with him too.

 

“Are you sure you know?” Brett asks as he stands back up straight. “How about you bring your pretty ass over to me just so I can make it increasingly more clear?”

“Ooh.” Aleks opens his eyes and waggles his eyebrows with a grin. “I love when you get bossy like that,” he says before he takes one more sip of his drink. He hops off the stool and walks around the counter to his boyfriend, instantly resting his hands over his chest while Brett wraps his arms around his waist.

“There’s more where that came from later tonight,” Brett hints, raising a suggestive eyebrow before he closes his eyes and leans in to press their lips together in a deep kiss.

Brett’s mouth presses hard against Aleks’ and he takes slight control of this otherwise innocent kiss. Aleks moans softly into his mouth and runs his hands up to grab Brett’s shoulders, fingertips gently digging into the skin for grippage. Brett’s tongue slides along his bottom lip and his hand moves up to thread in the back of Aleks’ blonde hair so he can tug softly at the strands and after pressing in hard one last time with his mouth, he pulls away to rest their foreheads together.

“So?” Brett licks along his lips. “Do you know more now?”

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Aleks says with a grin before he leans in to peck Brett one more time on the lips. “I  _really_  do love you, you know.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most,” Aleks retorts before he pulls away from Brett fully and he holds a finger to Brett’s lips before he can argue. “Annnd before we fight about it, how about I just help you put up the rest of the decorations instead?”

Brett narrows his eyes questioningly at Aleks as he grabs his finger, slowly puts it back down to Aleks’ side. “Fine,” he mumbles. “You win this round.”

“I win  _every_  round, dude.”

“Nobody likes a bragger, Aleks.”

“And yet you’re dating one.” Aleks winks and points a finger gun at Brett, clicking his tongue before he goes over to grab the wreath from the box of Christmas decorations.

“In my defense,” Brett starts, “he’s a real cute bragger. He’s got a nice ass too.” He pats Aleks’ ass as he walks past him, looking back to him with a wink before he goes to the opened box labeled “Ornaments”.

“And you get to fuck that nice ass later tonight, dawg,” Aleks says as he reaches a hand back to smack his own ass before he goes to set the wreath above the fireplace.

“I get to fuck your ass every night though.”

“Yeah, but now our sex is going to be festive.”

Brett snorts and gives Aleks a weird look, along with a small grin that shows his true adoration before he turns to place an ornament on the tree. “Does that mean like, we’re gonna fuck on a… bunch of garland or something?”

“That’d scratch up my ass, dude.”

“So does my beard and you like that.”

“You can eat my ass, garland can’t,” Aleks logically and rationally reasons as he grabs an ornament from the box to place next to the one Brett just put up and he gives an exaggerated frown when Brett gently swats his hand.

“You can’t have two ornaments of the same color right next to each other!” Brett scolds. “Especially not that close either.”

“Oh, are you suddenly an ornament connoisseur now?” Aleks asks as he hands Brett the ornament and he watches with a slight judgmental gaze to see where exactly Brett is going to place it.

“Aleks, Christmas is a very important holiday,” Brett says. “We need to take this  _seriously.”_

“You don’t even like Christmas though,” Aleks says as he furrows his eyebrows. “Why are you going so hard?”

Since when the fuck has Brett ever cared about ornament placement? Who the hell is he trying to impress? It’s just him and Aleks in this house and Aleks doesn’t think Mishka and Celia care at all how the tree looks like! Though it is rather endearing how much Brett cares, now Aleks is curious as to  _why_  - it’s a burning curiosity that needs to be drowned.

 

“Because we got together around Christmas,” Brett tells him quietly right as he places the ornament on the tree. He takes a step back and puts his hands on his hips to look the tree all over as he says, “I might not have been a big fan last year but now it’s special because now I look back on December, on  _Christmas,_  and think, oh shit,” he chuckles, “me and Aleks got together around that time.”

Aleks’ whole body relaxes and he glances to Brett with a small smile before he sidles up by his side. His smile grows bigger and his eyes even squint together as Brett moves to wrap an arm around his waist and Aleks rests his head on top his shoulder to admire the tree in front of them. Upon second glance, the tree is much more pleasing to the eye.

“Alright, that’s a really good reason,” Aleks admits.

Last December was rather tense between the both of them because their feelings for each other were at an all time high and neither of them did a thing about it. It wasn’t until they embarked on a road trip to Colorado, when they were forced to be in constant close proximity, that they had to confront these feelings but ah, that story is for another day.

Simply put, December has always been a big month for him and Brett but this is their biggest yet because now, they’re  _together._  They are one, they are a  _union,_  and there’s no stopping it anytime soon or ever.

“Almost a year with us now, right?” Brett sighs. “Feels like we just got together yesterday.”

“Feels like just yesterday we took that road trip down to Colorado,” Aleks recounts.

Brett hums a chuckle and smiles. “Tell me about it. Can’t believe it’s already been so long.”

“We’ve been fucking even longer though.”

“But that’s not as special, that was just sex.”

“Was it  _ever_  just sex though?” Aleks looks up to Brett with a knowing eyebrow and a pointed look.

Brett looks down to Aleks and raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment before he looks ahead to the tree. “Good point,” he murmurs. “Just uh… I dunno, I guess it’s still crazy to me that we’re together,” he admits.

Brett says that like he’s the only one who wonders how they got here, like he’s the only one who’s ever had doubts that they’d ever get together when Aleks is the one that’s been crushing on him since… god knows how long. It might’ve took Aleks awhile to realize his crush never left but the point is, he liked Brett first. Aleks isn’t a cheerleader that’s taking pity on Brett, the nerd - he’s Aleks and Brett is Brett.

And Brett is the greatest person in the world.

 

“My heart still races when you enter a room,” Aleks admits as well with a chuckle. He bites along his lips in contemplation, twiddles with his thumbs and he’s grateful that Brett doesn’t break the comforting, thoughtful silence. “I still get like, shocks when you touch me and every time you say you love me-”

“I love you,” Brett says as he looks back down to Aleks. “More than anything.”

_I’m so in love with him._

Aleks huffs through his nose and closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Brett’s waist from the side. “Every time you say that, my chest tenses up and I dunno, like, it all feels like a dream but it isn’t.”

Every morning he wakes up and after thanking God that Brett is his, Aleks has to ask himself if this is a dream. He doesn’t do it every morning but he’ll feel at his body, maybe pinch himself just to remind him that this is a reality and not some dream or projected hologram of his mind.

Also, he doubts a dream could ever make him feel the way Brett does in reality. What they have is beyond everything Aleks has ever fantasized about so it’s impossible for it to be a dream, not when it supersedes them into its own fantastical plane.

“You’re still my biggest motivator,” Brett says. “Everything I do right now, it’s to make you happy and I’d do anything, like… ahhh, fuck,” he laughs and turns to face Aleks, still in Aleks’ arms, and he raises his hands to frame the sides of Aleks’ face in them. He looks down into Aleks’ eyes and sighs, shaking his head in mystification before he says, “I would literally do any fucking thing to keep you and I hope you know that.”

In public, he and Brett tend to bicker but in private, they can be as soft as can be with one another. They can be as sappy as they want, as affectionate as they want, and sometimes it doesn’t stop them but he and Brett keep it pretty lowkey, or they try to. The sappiness is at an all time high right now but thankfully for Brett, Aleks is feeling just as sappy as he is. Aleks wants nothing more than to lose himself in Brett’s words, his arms, just  _Brett_  in his entirety.

“I do,” Aleks whispers as he moves his hands to clutch in the collar of Brett’s tanktop. “And I’d do fucking anything for you.”

“Yeah?” Brett raises an eyebrow and looks down to Aleks’ lips, licking along his own as he closes his eyes. “If I wanted you to kiss me right now?”

The corner of Aleks’ lips turn up into a grin and as he leans in with closed eyes, tilts his head, Brett tilts his the other way. Their lips part open and their breaths ghost along each other’s lips, so close that they’re breathing each other’s air and it’s downright intoxicating, it almost causes Aleks to give in…

… but he can’t help but be a bit of a little shit.

 

“If you say please, then of course,” Aleks answers.

“What if I just kissed you anyways?”

And of course, Brett knows exactly how to deal with Aleks when he wants to tease, though Aleks quite likes the fact that he’s met his match in those regards.

Aleks raises his eyebrows and huffs a chuckle through his nose. “That works too,” he relents before he leans in at the same time as Brett to tenderly slide their lips onto each other.

They take their precious time exploring the other’s mouth, like a leisurely hike through the most mystical mountains so they can fully explore all the sights there is. Neither of them wants to waste such a rare opportunity, unless a better one presents itself and it does when Aleks’ tongue collides with Brett’s. The hike is put on hold so their tongues can curl and slide against each other, massaging the other with no awkward pacing or sloppiness.

Aleks’ body relaxes during the kiss and Brett’s hands move to hold onto the small of his back to keep their bodies pressed together so Aleks doesn’t melt into the floor. One of Brett’s hands can’t help itself, however, because it decides to slide under the back of Aleks’ shirt and the fingertips press into Aleks’ soft, warm skin, nails gently scraping back and forth in a soothing manner. This action is a stark contrast to their pressed bodies because it just serves to make Aleks melt more and he has to wrap his arms around Brett’s neck to hold on tight, so he doesn’t float away, but Brett can read his body language and he moves to lie Aleks on the rug in front of their lit fireplace.

Aleks immediately spreads his legs to accommodate Brett and his massive build and after he does so, Brett decides right then and there to end their kiss and he does it so torturously too, like the painful way of pulling off a band-aid - he drags his lips away with such slowness and Aleks chases for another taste. Before he can even whine and bring Brett back up, Brett’s tongue has pressed itself flat against the column of his throat and instead of a whine, Aleks gasps and lulls his head back against the rug as he brings a hand up to hold onto the back of Brett’s head.

 

“Brett,” Aleks breathes. “Brett,  _babe,_  I want more.”

“You and I are in the same boat there.” Brett’s chuckle rumbles against Aleks’ neck while he continues his tantalizing path up his throat, licks all the way to his chin before he presses a kiss there and then he kisses back down and over to the side of Aleks’ neck.

“Then let’s do more,” Aleks huffs. “I don’t - ohhh,  _fuck,”_  he whimpers when Brett’s teeth sink into his skin and he rolls his lips back to stifle the noise.

“Mine,” Brett mumbles.

“Yours,” Aleks breathes on the edge of a moan.

“That’s more like it.”

Brett sucks harder for a few more seconds before he lets go of Aleks’ neck and after that, both of their pants come off with quickness. Neither of them need to explicitly say it because it’s an unspoken, shared knowledge that they need to submerge themselves in each other’s senses, to really feel the other and remind themselves that this is still real and after all this time, almost a  _year,_  they’re still together.

“God, I really need to feel you around me,” Brett says as his eyes wander all over Aleks’ clothed torso, down to his naked legs. “I need to just be in you.”

“I need it too,” Aleks tells him quietly as he bends his legs back. He looks from Brett’s thickness and up into his eyes, wets his own lips as his eyes darken with desideratum. “I need to feel you inside me.”

While it didn’t need to be explicitly stated, there’s nothing wrong with doing so anyways.

Brett leans over Aleks and cups his cheek with one hand, the other holding himself up beside Aleks. Aleks leans his head into his hand, so big, so  _safe,_  and gives him the smallest of smiles, shows enough expression to let Brett know, _I love you_  and Brett returns it along with a peck to the lips that expresses,  _I love you too._

Their gaze fixates intensely on each other until Brett slowly pushes his way inside, sheathes his length in the entirety of Aleks’ ass, and Aleks’ eyes flutter shut as his mouth widens with a stunted cry at the thrilling cocktail of pain and pleasure that washes over him. When Brett fully registers that Aleks’ tight heat is clamping down on him, inner walls massaging his length so  _well,_  he gives a loud moan before he drops his head right into the crook of Aleks’ neck.

 

“I love when you’re inside me,” Aleks moans into his ear. “Go slow, I wanna feel you for as long as I can.”

“Going slow was the plan,” Brett rasps against his neck. “You’re mine the whole night, babe, I promise.”

And he makes do on that promise by making love to Aleks with the slowest and longest drags of the hips. The pleasure the both of them feel surging through their bodies is only secondary to the pleasure of knowing they belong to each other, knowing that they’re participating in the most intimate act that serves in connecting two people as much as humanly possible - the best way to show the other how much they love each other, how much they  _need_  each other.

It’s not strictly for pleasure what they’re doing right now but rather a method to be  _close._  Without the other, they feel so empty and that feeling aches, deep inside, and spreads all over and it can only be satiated once they’re back in the other’s all consuming presence. In each other’s presence, they don’t have to worry about a single goddamn thing and the limits of time become a mere construct.

The room is lit in arrays of colors, from blue and white, red and green, and the fireplace is a comforting crackle that adds a cozy heat to the sexual energy hotly radiating from Aleks and Brett as Brett’s hips move in slow, fluid motions, in and out, and Aleks moans and breathes out his encouragement with each thrust along with Brett’s name.

Aleks’ hands have moved to hold onto the back of Brett’s shoulders and he claws his fingers into the fabric of his tanktop and his skin, nails dragging along the flesh to leave marks in the wake and Brett groans his approval at the pain, the pain that reminds him who exactly is doing this to him and keeps him grounded within the realms of reality.

 

Aleks tilts his head to moan out, “harder”, against Brett’s ear and when Brett instantly follows suit, he cries out loudly into the room and moves his hand to hold onto the back of Brett’s head again.

“Oh god, I love you, _I love you,”_  Aleks moans. “Fuck, I love you  _so fucking much,”_  he cries.

“I love you too, baby,” Brett breathes before he mouths up Aleks’ neck, all the way up so he can nuzzle his nose back and forth against Aleks but then he tilts his head, murmurs, “kiss me”, against Aleks’ lips and Aleks quickly reciprocates while Brett wraps his arms around the back of Aleks’ shoulders.

Admittedly, it’s not the neatest of kisses but this particular moment doesn’t exactly call for one. The kiss is more desperate, speaking to their desperate need to be close with each other, and their tongues explore everywhere in each other’s mouths to stake their claim on whatever their hearts desire but their hearts desire  _everything_. They want whatever the other can give them but as with every other facet in their life, the both of them are willing to give each other everything.

It’s when they finally pull away from what seems to be a never ending kiss does the pleasure finally spike in the both of them and it’s rare that they both orgasm around the same time but when they do, it’s always a pleasure that’s great, amazing, magnificent, show-stopping, mind-blowing - beyond description, simply put.

“Brett!” Aleks moans brokenly as he scrambles to grab the back of his tanktop, wringing the fabric tightly in his hands for the best anchorage as he looks down at Brett and relief floods through him when Brett moves his head for his face to hover over Aleks’. “Oh god,  _Brett-”_

“Want me to look at you when I come?” Brett asks as his eyes wildly search Aleks’ face, quickly taking in his features one more time before he stares right into Aleks’ eyes.

Aleks rolls his lips back with a whimper and all he can do is nod, a gasp on the edge of a whine breaking through to part his lips open. He stares into Brett pleadingly, silently begging Brett to keep him grounded to earth when he finally comes because Aleks knows right now how good it’s going to feel and the only entity that can keep him within reality is Brett, and likewise.

Their climaxes hit at the same time, high and low moans shared between the both of them and Aleks feels the heat of Brett’s release against his inner walls and it triggers his own orgasm to spike for his own load to shoot out of his own length. It ladens his shirt with a white mess and he’ll probably bitch about it later but right now, staring into Brett’s eyes, Brett is the only person he can even think about.

They ride their pleasure all the way to the end, until they’ve milked every drop there is, and then they finally allow their eyes to close. Brett buries his face back into Aleks’ neck and holds him tightly while he mouths soft kisses along the sweaty skin and Aleks soothingly scratches his nails up and down Brett’s back while the other wraps around the back of his shoulders, holding Brett, his _world,_ tight to his body like Brett is with him.

 

Aleks belongs to Brett and Brett belongs to Aleks. No matter what presents are shared this Christmas, it’ll be the best as long as they get to celebrate it with each other - the most important person, the most important  _thing,_  in either of their lives.

Only the other can make them feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy there, thank you for reading another hundarhd fic by ME, be sure to stick around december 10th at 7 PM EST to read the first chapter of my +200,000 word hundarhd slow burn fic, only at your local ao3!


End file.
